


A new Stucky playlist

by Builder



Series: Whoa Bessie [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Music, Playlist, kind of emotional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: This is the official playlist for Ignite your bones, my AU Stucky novella.  Whether you decide to listen and read or not, I hope you enjoy this selection of songs.





	A new Stucky playlist

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the book to this soundtrack. :)

This playlist is the soundtrack of my novella, Ignite your bones. If you want to seriously get in the mood with me, listen as you read. I’ll note the version of each song (a few are covers/acoustic), and they are in somewhat of an order so they relate emotionally to the (fking long) story. I hope you enjoy!

 

Roslyn—Bon Iver and St. Vincent

Fire Escape—Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness

Could’ve Been Me—The Struts

The Kill (acoustic)—Thirty Seconds to Mars

Champagne Supernova—Oasis 

Hurt—Johnny Cash

Iris—Sawyer Fredericks (cover)

Lightning Crashes—Live 

Fix You—Matthew Morrison (cover—It’s on a Glee abum)

In Your Eyes—Peter Gabriel

Baby Can I Hold You—Tracy Chapman

Hallelujah—Jeff Buckley 

Falling in Love—Twenty One Pilots (cover)


End file.
